Genesis
|owner = Adam Soong |crew = 1-6 |type = Escort |speed = Warp drive, quantum slipstream drive, time travel capable |armament = Phaser cannons, phaser emitters, magnetometric guided charges, photon and transphasic torpedoes |defenses = Ablative armor, ablative armor generators, subspace field, electromagnetic field, temporal shielding, immersion shielding, unimatrix shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, regeneration and cloaking device |image2 = }} The Genesis was officially an escort vessel that became a small, highly powered, heavily armed warship designed by Adam Soong. Technical data The Genesis's design utilized highly advanced artificial intelligence (AI) systems called Jeeves that reduced the number of crew needed to operate the ship. Under extreme circumstances, the ship could be operated by one person single-handedly. Use of AI systems allowed for the operation of the vessel's navigation and propulsion subsystems via voice commands. The ship had also advanced weapon and propulsion capabilities allowing it to engage other ships while traveling at warp velocities. Propulsion systems The Genesis featured retractable warp nacelles and retractable impulse thrusters that greatly increased the ship's impulse speed when deployed. Additionally, the hip's propulsion systems and hull integrity allowed the ship to operate under water. Tactical systems The Genesis had the ability to alter its appearance; disguising itself as another object - such as an asteroid. When necessary the ship could mask its warp signature to prevent detection. The ship was also equipped with several advanced technologies, including stealth technology, ablative armor, ablative armor generators, subspace field, electromagnetic field, temporal shielding, immersion shielding, unimatrix shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, regeneration and cloaking device, as well as a neural interface and synaptic transceiver. The weapon systems included an array of advanced phaser emitters. The powerful discharges from these weapons arced indirectly at the target and could be fired while the ship was at warp. Single hits could penetrate through the shields and easily cause major hull breaches to most starships. Interior design Cockpit The cockpit was where managing a variety of instruments that controlled the ship's computer systems, engineering functions, environmental control, life support control, flight control operations, TCARS navigation console, directional unit, automatic drift control, autopilot, internal systems control, communications, sensors, temporal sensors, propulsion systems, scientific activity, library computer, gravity control, damage control, weapons status monitoring, security, tactical data, phasers, torpedoes and shields. A window augmented with computer displays served as a viewscreen, located at the fore of the cockpit. Sickbay The ship had a sickbay for medical situations that was equipped with various sedatives and medicines that was often administered to mend injuries. It was also capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time. There were two biobeds, electronic displays and advanced medical technology. Living quarters The living quarters were generally clean and left basic with one replicator port, one standard computer terminal and a bathroom. At times, quarters could have force-fields activated to keep people inside. Recreation room The recreation room was located on broad the Genesis that had a small view port and an adjacent a table with at least six chairs. Across the room featured a leather couch, a snooker table, a television with a game console and a bar with two replicator terminals behind it. Library The library was located on broad the Genesis that was equipped with computer screens and various artifacts including paper maps, documents, hundreds of books, stone busts, fossils, pottery and other antique decorations. Laboratory The laboratory was located on broad the Genesis that contained numerous pieces of scientific equipment, including a Vulcan data module. Transporter room The ship was equipped with a transporter compartment with a compact nature that meant the transporter pad was much smaller than the sort found on most starships and could not accommodate as many people at one time. Engine room The engine room was where the ship's main power systems were controlled and was designed so that it could run autonomously if needed. It was occupied by and controlled machinery required to keep the ship operating. The life support system, auxiliary control center and computer core were also located in the engine room. Cargo bay The cargo bay was a room that was often used to store various equipment and had numerous energy weapons, phasers and phaser rifles of varying configurations, attached to the bulkhead. The cargo bay also had a door hatch that was used for entering and exiting the ship.